


Crash

by copias_gloves, SushiWestern



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mount Emberest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copias_gloves/pseuds/copias_gloves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiWestern/pseuds/SushiWestern
Summary: Mountain's morning routine is interrupted by a loud crash.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art by @SushiWestern aka monstrancecok on Tumblr, and our subsequent impromptu RP 😛  
> Hope you enjoy! 🖤🖤🖤

(Art by @SushiWestern aka [monstrancecok on Tumblr](https://monstrancecok.tumblr.com/))

After breakfast, Mountain was still sitting at the table in the band ghouls’ shared kitchen, reading the morning paper with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He tried to stay up to date with current events, especially in regard to the climate issues on the surface. As he was reading an article about a promising new campaign for clean energy, he heard a loud crashing sound of glass or ceramic breaking down the hallway. Most of the other ghouls had gone out for coffee, so it simply  _ had _ to have come from Ember’s room.

Mountain lowered the newspaper in his hands a bit and waited, listening or any further noise.

“I’m fine! No need to worry!” Ember called out, as if he sensed Mountain’s concern.

Though not entirely convinced, Mountain was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Definitely do  _ not _ come in here!” Ember warned loudly.

_ Well that’s not suspicious at all…  _ Mountain thought to himself. “It sounded like glass, can you at least tell me if you’re bleeding?”

“I wish I was!” Ember shouted. He sounded frustrated.

Mountain folded his newspaper and removed his glasses, setting them both on the kitchen table. “I’ll fetch the broom and I’m coming in!” Mountain announced. He stood and started toward the closet.

“NO! DON’T!”

Mountain paused, wondering why Ember so badly wanted him to stay out. It wasn’t like him to keep his distance from Mountain, especially when he was upset about something.  _ Maybe he’s having a tantrum and doesn’t want me to see him that way…  _ The drummer ghoul didn’t like being shut out. They’d started their relationship on a foundation of trust and honesty, and he wasn’t about to let that stop now.

Mountain stepped down the hallway a little, still keeping enough distance to not upset the skinny ghoul if he really was in a mood. “We don’t keep secrets, remember? Rem _ Ember?” _

He heard the lead guitar ghoul groan at his corny joke, and then a sigh. “I know…”

Taking a few more cautious steps toward Ember’s door, Mountain continued, “At least tell me how it happened. Are you sure you’re not injured?” It was one thing for them to injure each other while wrestling, but Mountain hated the idea of Ember getting hurt and refusing to ask for help.

“I’m not hurt… just disappointed. DO NOT COME IN HERE,” Ember warned again, not letting up in the slightest.

_ At least he’s not injured. _ Mountain heaved a sigh and decided to concede to the skinny ghoul’s wishes. “Alright, I won’t. But I’m still going to fetch the broom for you.”

“...Fine. But no peeking!”

Mountain, more curious than ever, walked back to the storage closet to retrieve the broom. As he grabbed the handle, he removed the little tag that said  _ Use in case of ghoul misbehavior, _ and then walked back toward Ember’s room. He rapped his knuckle on the door a few times, and after a moment Ember pulled the door open just a crack, only wide enough for Mountain to stick the broom handle through. He watched as Ember’s thin fingers wrapped around the end of it and quickly yanked it into the room.

“Thank you. Now shoo!” Ember said before he quickly shut the door again.

With another defeated sigh, Mountain shook his head and walked back to the kitchen to sit down and resume reading his newspaper. He supposed every couple had moments like this, when one or the other simply didn’t want to communicate openly. He trusted that it wasn’t a big deal, but couldn’t help feeling a little unsatisfied.  _ Maybe he’ll open up about it after some time has passed. _

After a few minutes, Mountain heard footsteps approaching. He lowered the newspaper once more to find Ember, looking glum, with one arm behind his back. For the briefest moment Mountain worried that maybe he  _ was _ injured, and was only now admitting it and asking for help. But then Ember came closer and revealed what he’d been hiding: it was a small but lovely bouquet of wildflowers, almost certainly gathered from the little clearing where they’d had their picnic.

“Here,” Ember offered the flowers to him. “There was supposed to be a vase too, but um… yeah, there was an accident.”

The drummer ghoul stared in silence, unable to express how his heart swelled in his chest at such a sweet gesture. Mountain admired the small, vibrant blossoms, then looked up into Ember’s cool grey eyes and finally managed to curl his lips into a smile. “It’s alright, don’t worry. They’re as pretty as you are. Thank you,” he said softly as he gladly accepted the ghoul’s gift.

Ember’s cheeks flushed a deep crimson before he closed the space between them with a tight embrace. Mountain barely had time to return the hug, however, as the skinny ghoul slipped away and headed back to his room, most likely a bit embarrassed that the gift hadn’t been exactly how he wanted it to be. Mountain brought the wildflowers to his nose and inhaled their scent deeply, smiling to himself.

“Adorable…“

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh they're so precious and wholesome 🖤🖤🖤 I LOVE THIS SHIP TO THE END OF THE UNIVERSE AND BACK!!!


End file.
